Tropical Thunder
by Lady Shi In The Asylum
Summary: Kurt, the younger brother of Rogue, comes to visit her in New York. On his visit Charles arranges a trip to a famous vacation spot for them. What will happen when a certain wolverine catches the scent of a new cat? Logurt Adopted from mikepd
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Tropical Thunder**  
>Category: Cartoons » X-Men: Evolution<br>Author: mikepd  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Romance/Humor  
>Published: 05-28-10, Updated: 02-04-11<br>Chapters: 6, Words: 16,353

_I only made a few changes in words of the first fives chapters. Also I am not so good with writing humor in stories yet so I have made it a romance and drama. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anything else the only thing I own is the plot.

**Okay so this is new to me. Wolverine and Kurt are two of my favorite mutants and having them together is just the tip of my yaoi iceberg. Oh and here is a little info about this fanfic. One the people who gain the spirit of an animal are like the mutants of this world, but they are called Limona. Some people get powers while others just get animal ears and tails. Those who are unable to gain an animal spirit are called Nanuka. Well I hope you all enjoy.**

_**Tropical Thunder**_

_Chapter 1: Family_

It was summer time again, one very excited teenager was getting ready for his last day of school. The young man smiled to myself remembering that this year his mother, Mystique Wagner, would be letting him to visit his sister Rogue, who lived in New York at a special school. Kurt Wagner finished styling his hair and ran down stairs to see his mother cooking breakfast for the two of them. Kurt gave his mother a kiss on her blue cheek and gave her a cheerful good morning.

For those who are wondering, on this world most people have made a connection with and animal spirit. This process normally keeps the person looking like a regular human, but for some, the process gives you more than you bargained from. In Kurt and Mystique case, the process, known as _The Awakening_, gave Mystique her animal spirit, the chameleon's ability to change into whoever she wants but in her natural form her skin is a rich royal blue and flaming red hair. Kurt, Mystique's youngest child, gained the powers of the legendary cat like creature known as the _Nightcrawler._ The legendary cat was blessed with the ability to blend into the darkness around it, climb walls , as it walked on land. However the _Awakening,_ gave the young boy the creatures legendary blue fur, yellow eyes, and devil tipped tail.

At first Kurt was frightened of his new body, but he came to terms with it after a few months, with the help of his mother and sister.

This year, Kurt was going to Genosha by himself and spending the summer with his loving chameleon sister. So as he finished breakfast, he asked his mother when they were leaving for the airport.

Mystique laughed at her little cub's eagerness and told him, "Kurt will be leaving in about half an hour. Just make sure you're ready. New York is a big city and there will be a lot of people who see you as a valuable mate. So stay with Rogue when you go out or defend yourself the way I taught you."

Kurt let out an annoyed sigh and replied, "Yes mother, I know, I know, and I'm to stay with Rogue at all times. Because my spirit is only incarnated once every few hundred generations, I'm basically a walking target for any dominate that my see me. Don't worry mozer. Rogue will protect me and if she can't I'll just kick their ass."

Mystique smirked and lightly slapped Kurt in the back of his head and told him to grab his stuff. Kurt happily ran upstairs and started gathering the four bags of clothes he was going to need for the summer.

Once everything was packed into Mystiques Lexus 2010 ES, the young nightcrawler got into the front seat and buckled himself in. Mystique was right behind her son and soon the two were off for the airport. It was a pleasant ride to the airport for the most part, but Mystique was still every worried that someone may try and take advantage of her son's innocent personality. Even though Mystique taught Kurt how to defend himself, she still worried about him, as any mother would.

They arrived to the airport with just enough time for Kurt to board the plane, and with a few more goodbyes' from his mother, Kurt boarded the plane and took his seat.

When Kurt boarded the plane, he looked at his ticket and noticed him mother got him a first class seat. The young limona, sat down in his seat and wait patiently for the plane to take off.

The flight lasted for three hours, and once the plane landed, Kurt was eager to get off. The steward, a male lion, tried to flirt with him a good portion of the flight, which bugged the young man to death. Now that he was found his bags, Kurt pulled out his cell phone and called his sister.

After the second ring, a southern sound hello rang into Kurt's pointed ear. "Rogue! I'm here at ze airport. How far are you from here," asked Kurt with his German accent ringing through.

Rogue smiled on her end of the phone and said, "Jus come outside and you'll see me." With that she hung up, and Kurt looked at the phone with a puzzled expression. Rogue was never the type of person to be on time for something like this, but he shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the exit.

As he neared the exit of the huge airport, _another _admire of Kurt's unique charm appeared next to him. "Why hello there gorgeous, have you been waiting long," the stranger asked. Kurt stopped and gave the man a once over. The stranger was apparently a panther limona, judging from his ears and scent. However the man reeked of cologne that Kurt wasn't fond of. The man had long blonde hair, and bangs forming in the front, with a pair of Black Panther ears on top of his ears. Overall the man was very good looking, but Kurt wasn't easily impressed.

"No, actually I haven't been waiting for every long, but if you wish to keep your family jewels intact I suggest you find someone else to flirt with," Kurt stated very bluntly knowing the idiot my not listen.

As usual, the guy didn't pay any heed to his warning. "Ah, come on sexy. Let me show you around. I can make it worth your while," the stranger said with a charming smile.

Kurt sighed as he turned and started walking away. The panther noticed the delectable little cat walk away from him, and growled under his breath. He quickly walked up behind Kurt and grabbed his arm. "Look kid, I'm trying to be nice, but if you won't come willingly I can always…."was all the man said before he felt a deadly aura coming from somewhere close by.

"Yo, asshole! Take your hands off my brother or I'll kick your ass from here to London," said an angry southern voice. The panther looked up and paled a little. In front of him stood an angry red head with two white strikes in the front portion of her bangs. Her skin was pale as snow, and she wore black lipstick and a light purple color eye shadow. The girl that stood in front of him was Rogue Wagner, one of many students of Professor Charles Xavier.

The man let Kurt go and laughed nervously and spoke. "Uh…M-Ms. Wagner, I didn't k-know he was your brother. I-i just wanted to show him around the town."

Rogue's glare got colder as her hand folded over her chest. "Doesn't matter if he's my brother or not, if he says _no_, then he means no. Now get outta here _before_ I do something I _won't_ regret," Rogue said with a cold and furious voice.

The panther took off running before Rogue changed her mind. Kurt smiled at his sister and said, "I still see you can kill a person with one of you glares sis."

Rogue's mood shifted too fast to be recognized into confident smirk. "Of course Kurt. I'm a Wagner, we normally strike fear into those who mess with us." That said, she walked over to Kurt and gave her little brother a hug and a kiss to this furry forehead. "Come on before I actually have to use my powers on someone," Rogue said as she took two of Kurt's bags.

_TBC…._

**Okay so tell me what you think of it so far? Good, bad, in between?**

**The first five chapters are mikepd's works. Chapter six and after are my work.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anything else the only thing I own is the plot.

**Okay everyone here's the next chapter. I posted the story today and I already got one review so I'm gonna start the next one, while I'm feeling the stories' power. If there are any questions about this world ask me in a review or just send me a message. Well I hope everyone enjoys.**

_**Tropical Thunder**_

_Chapter 2: Meeting Legends_

Kurt smiled as his sister grabbed a bag from him and walked towards her car. Her car, a blue pearl colored 2010 Acura TSX, sat outside still running ready to go as soon as it was loaded up. Kurt stared at the car wondering when his sister bought the car. As if she was reading Kurt's mind, she smirked and answered his silent question. "I bought her about three weeks ago, Kurt. My other car I brought over here from home was totaled in a car wreck so I ended up buying this one."

Though Rogue and Kurt or even Mystique never acted the part, the Wagner family was very well off. The Wagner family owned a large company that created a number of products that were used by the limona population. The founder of the company, Evan Wagner, gave one fourth of his fortune to his granddaughter Mystique because of all his grandchildren, Mystique was the only one who actually cared for older man without wanting anything in return.

Soon Kurt was over his shock, walked over to the beautiful car, and hoped in the front seat. Once his sister got inside, they started for the _Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters_. The school was founded by a man known as Professor Charles Xavier, well off limona. The school was designed to teach those limona with special abilities how to control them and use them to benefit their fellow man.

Kurt asked his sister several times about the school, but she wouldn't tell him about the school, except to expect the unexpected. That answer always confused the young limona, but he trusted his sister. As they got closer to the mansion, Rogue asked if Kurt was hungry.

"Actually I'm starving Rogue. Can we stop to get a bite to eat," Kurt asked in a whiney voice. Rogue laughed and answered, "Why else would I ask, if I wasn't going to stop?" Kurt didn't answer, but he did bounce in his seat at the sound of getting something to eat. Rogue got off on the next exit and asked her younger brother where he wanted to eat. From the expression, you saw on Kurt's face, you would believe the young limona was pondering the meaning of life.

After a few moments, Kurt smiled and answered, "Wendy's please." Rogue laughed, remembering how Kurt would always answer question dealing with food with a please after it. She gave him an okay and pulled in the parking lot of the closest Wendy's. Once the car was parked, Rogue asked Kurt if he wanted to get out and stretch his legs. The young limona said sure and followed his sister into the store.

As the pair walked into the store, they were greeted a by smiling teenage cougar limona. Kurt was very surprised to see that none of the guests of employees seemed to flock to him as they did when he was home. Ian, from what his nametag said, took their order and told the pair that if they took a seat he would bring the order to them. Kurt and Rogue did as they were told and Kurt asked his sister about his dilemma. Rogue told him she really didn't know but once they got to the mansion, Prof Xavier may be able to explain it. Kurt took this as answer and sat patiently for his food.

Within five minutes, their food arrived at the table and Kurt began to chow down. The island that the Wagner family lived on had very few big brand name restaurants or fast food places but when Kurt got the chance he'd always try to eat as much as he could. Rogue, who was use to her brothers eating habits watched as he eat two large sized meals and washed it down with a large Mountain Dew. Once he finished, Kurt sighed happily and patted his now bulging belly. However, Rogue smiled at him and started a mental count down.

As he reached one, Kurt's eyes got impossibly big and ran off stating he had to make a run to the bathroom. Rogue could only laugh to see Kurt run off hoping he'd make it to the bathroom in time.

Once Kurt finished relieving himself, he went over to the sink to wash his hands. As he was about to leave the restroom, the door flew open revealing a tall brunette with his hair pulled down in front of his face. The brunette noticed he'd almost hit the kid with the door and apologized. When he looked at him, he soon believed he was standing in front of an angel. "Sorry about that, and the names Lance. You new around here," the tall brunette said.

Luckily, for Kurt, his blue fur hid his blush. It was a first for Kurt to be somewhat attracted to anyone before, but Lance was something else. Kurt quickly recovered and replied, "Uh...Yes actually I'm visiting my sister while I'm out on summer vacation. Oh, crap, I have to go Lance; my sister isn't known for being patient. Even for me." With that said, Kurt took off running seeing Rogue was walking to the car.

AS Kurt jumped into the car, he frowned at Rogue, who looked at him confused. "You were about to leave without me," Kurt accused.

"Want? No I wasn't I was coming to get my IPod sense you were taking so long. But not that you back lets go. It's another ten minutes before we reach the mansion," Rogue answered honestly.

Kurt nodded his head, buckled himself in, and soon felt the after effect of him eating too much. His eyelids became heavy, but after hearing Rogue tell him to get some sleep, he drifted off into a peaceful rest.

As Rogue predicted they reached the manor in ten minutes. After parking, Rogue woke up Kurt and told him to follow her. Still half asleep, Kurt did as he was told. The two were standing at the front door when Kurt produced a rather large yawn. Rogue chuckled a bit and pushed open the door to reveal a large foyer area. Kurt was stunned by the beautiful design of foyer. It took him a few minutes to notice the man sitting in a wheel chair in front of his with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ah, Rogue your back, so I take it this is your brother Kurt, am I correct," the older gentleman asked as he had the motorized wheelchair move forward towards the door.

Rogue nodded her head replied, "Yeah, Prof. This is Kurt my baby brother. He's a year younger than me. Kurt this is Charles Xavier, he owns the mansion so do as he says." Rogue turned to her brother and gave him a little nudge to get him going. Kurt walked over to the older man and stuck out his hand. "Umm…Thank You for letting me come and stay with Rogue for the summer and I'll try to stay out of everyone's way," Kurt said slightly embarrassed.

Charles smiled and took the young limona's hand and replied, "It's a pleasure Kurt and don't worry we have a few student's staying here for the summer so you can go out with them if you wish." Kurt smiled and thanked the professor. However before Rogue and Kurt were able to leave, Charles told them about the welcoming cook out they were having for Kurt.

Kurt thanked the professor and quickly followed Rogue to the guest room. It took almost no time to put the younger teen's clothes away, and once it was done, Rogue pulled her brother onto the bed to talk.

"Okay Kurt, so is there anyone your crushing on back home," Rogue asked with a slight smile.

Kurt sighed, and looked at his sister and said nervously, "No. All the guys seem eager to try to impress me but none of them are my type. I want someone who's strong, sexy, and well… maybe a bit more beast like."

Rogue shook her head and replied, "It's okay Kurt. Maybe the island boys aren't right for you."

Before Kurt could continue, a knock came on the door. A vibrant and gentle voice sound filled room. "Rogue, Professor X. wants you to bring Kurt down stairs to meet everyone. Its best you bring him now, since Logan's still here."

Rogue got off the bed and retorted, "Fine Scott just give me a second." Turning to Kurt, she asked if he wanted to meet everyone. Kurt nodded knowing that once he got the introductions over with, then hopefully, everyone will ignore him.

Jumping off the bed, Kurt followed Rogue and back downstairs. As the foyer came into view, Kurt saw a group of people chatting quietly, but once they noticed his presence, he was more than ready to run. However before he could run off, Rogue took his arm and pulled him into the foyer.

"Everyone this is Kurt, my little brother. Kurt, these are my fellow classmates," Rogue started out. From Kurt's far left, a tall and curvy redhead stepped up, took Kurt's hand, and shook it.

"It's nice to finally meet the mysterious brother of Rogue's. She talked about you all the time, but never showed us a picture of you. Oh, where are my manners. I'm Jean Grey, my limona spirit of the Phoenix, and I was blessed with telekinetic abilities as telepathy," the cheery redhead greeted warmly.

Next to her was a tall slender male, who wore a pair of ruby sunglasses. Kurt thought that was odd, but the young man stepped up to Kurt and gave him a charming smile. "Hi, names Scott Summers, and my limona spirit is the red dragon. The _gift_ I was blessed is an optic laser beam. The glasses I wear neutralize my powers, and I hope we can spend a _lot _of time together this summer," the brunette identified as Scott said. Kurt didn't catch the flirting Scott used on him so he simply to him that maybe they could. Scott took this as an open invitation to flirt with the new guy and seemed happy about it.

After Scott's introduction was, an African American boy named Evan Daniels. He possessed the spirit of a wooden porcupine, which allowed Evan to create power wooden stakes that he could release at will. When Evan finished, Kurt came to like the blonde haired man so he made a mental note to try to hang out with him. Next was Kitty Pryde, a perky brown-haired woman who taught Kurt was adorable with his pointy blue ears. Kitty was the recipient of the ancient Shadowcat, and as such gained the ability to pass through solid matter. Kurt figured the brunette was a little too chipper but Rogue always said that about him so he figured maybe the two of them could hang out as well over the next few weeks.

Once the student introductions were finished, Kurt met Ororo Munroe. She was a tall elegant African American woman, with long white hair and blue eyes. It turned out that she was Evan's aunt and was the recipient of the powers of the Rain bird, giving her mastery of the elements of the weather. This scared Kurt somewhat, knowing that Ms. Munroe could easy strike him with lightning if she was in a bad mood.

After the weather goddess, was Mr. Hank McCoy, but the older blue fur covered limona told him he could call him Beast. Mr. McCoy aka, Beast, the animal spirit the Beast represented never revealed itself during his _Awakening_ ceremony, so that is still a mystery to this day.

The last member of the staff was a tall, handsome, and rather a very chiseled out form that Kurt found himself unable to look away. The older limona had his hair spiked up in the back and bangs coming down in the front. Unlike most of the others, the mystery man had pointed ears as well as a wolf's tail. Everything about the older limona fascinated Kurt, from his rough exterior in good looks, to the aura of power and strength that surrounded him. Kurt was now very glad to be covered in fur as he felt his face heat up. The older limona looked at Kurt and decide he should do the polite thing and introduce himself. "Alright ya blue elf, listen up, I'm only gonna say this once. Names Logan, I'm a wolf so if it's a full moon pull out your ear plugs I do yowl," stated the tall muscle built man.

Logan's voice alone sent a chill down Kurt's spine. He gave Logan a nervous smile and thanked for their hospitality. Charles smiled seeing that Logan was actually putting up a good effort to be friendly, so after Logan Charles reintroduced himself.

It turned out during the _Awakening_ ceremony, his stepbrother, Cain Marko, interrupted one of the priests, and caused a powerful backlash onto Charles, rendering him paralyzed from the waist down. However, he was able to gain telepathy from the attack and spent most of his life teaching other limona the importance of accepting those human who had not gone through the awakening as their own family.

Once the introductions were done, Logan decided not to go out that out. At least with the new kitty cat there, he would have a little entertainment. Everyone soon went upstairs to change into their swimming clothes and went into the back yard. Beast and Logan cooked on the grill while the teenagers jumped into the pool and splashed one another. Logan covertly watched Kurt eyeing him like a piece of meat thinking, '_The elf's kinda cute. I think I may just have to make him my mate before he leaves. There's no way I'm letting another cat get away from me.'_

_TBC…_

**Okay so here is chapter two; did you all enjoy? I know I did okay so here's a lil note. Limona who gain the spirit of legendary animals of this world are the mutants of the normal X-men comics, cartoons. Therefore, there are three different types of humans. Those without a spirit, those with a spirit, they normally get animal ears and a tail, and those with legendary animal spirits. Logan isn't a legendary but he gained his super advanced healing ability. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anything else the only thing I own is the plot.

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story so I'm gonna get this one up fast. And I have a few surprises in store so I hope everyone ready for another exciting adventure.**

_**Tropical Thunder**_

_Chapter 3: Danger Room Sessions_

Kurt was truly beginning to like it at the mansion. It was his third day there and everyone did their best to make him feel welcome. Scott had taken him out to lunch and out for a nice long walk the day before, much to Rogue's protest. After he returned, Storm, asked him if he would help her in her garden. Kurt was more than happy to help. The garden Storm grew was gorgeous, to Kurt. The day before that, Kitty and Evan showed Kurt around the city and took him to the mall to buy a few things to make his stay in Bayville comfortable. It was summer time and Kurt had only brought jeans with him, so the two youngest students decided to _make_ Kurt get the appropriate attire for the summer. Once the shopping trip was over, Jean asked for his and Evan's help in the kitchen. When Kitty asked if she could help, Evan and Jean quickly told her she was fine.

It was Saturday now and Kurt was enjoying sleeping in for once, but a sudden knock at the door kept him from going back to sleep. The young limona groaned in irritation and opened the door. To his surprise, it was Scott standing at his door with a strange looking spandex, leather like material. Scott smiled at Kurt and said, "Morning Kurt. I know you're wondering what's going on, right? Well the morning we have a Danger Room session, and it seems the professor wants you to join us."

Kurt, who was still not completely awake, groaned and mumbled underneath his breath. Scott, who was listening very closely, could have sworn the young limona said something about damn professors and it being too early to be out of bed. Scott smiled and took Kurt by the hand and led him out his room. After walking to a dead end hallway, Scott pressed his hand against a portion of the wall. Kurt looked at him as if the was asking him if he wanted dynamite on his pancakes, but soon heard and ding. Suddenly the wall in front of Kurt divided and revealed a hidden elevator. Kurt's jaw dropped and looked to Scott for and explanation. Scott rubbed the back of his neck slightly nervous and said, "Well this school was designed to help us control our powers, and Prof X decided to put the training facility underground so no civilians would get hurt.

After the brief explanation, Kurt and Scott walked into the elevator. It was a short trip as the door of the elevator reopened to metallic hallway. Though the scenery was new to Kurt, he thought it felt very familiar. Shrugging the feeling away, Kurt asked where they were supposed to go from there. Scott smiled and took Kurt's hand once more. Kurt never really thought about Scott taking his hand. He innocent minded limona thought that Scott was just the touchy feely type.

It was about two minutes before Scott lead Kurt into the male locker room. Kurt scanned the room and found Evan changing out of his bed clothes. Kurt blushed once more as he looked at the toned body that Evan hid underneath his baggy clothes. Though the muscle wasn't a predominant as it was Logan's Kurt could tell Evan worked hard to get such a sturdy lithe form. Evan then noticed Kurt, smiled and waved at the _Fuzzy dude_ as Kurt called himself when they were out yesterday. Kurt smiled back and walked over to him. Neither Kurt nor Evan noticed the sudden gleam of red energy building behind Scott's visor, but he quickly checked his temper knowing the two boys were friends. Even, so Scott became slightly pissed off when Kurt would turn his attention away from him.

Evan quickly began to explain what the Danger Room was, but this did nothing to scare the young nightcrawler. However Evan told him that today was just a diagnostic of the speed and agility so there wouldn't be anything too dangerous. Kurt sighed in relief and looked at the uniform Evan put on as they were talking. Evan's suit looked just like Scott's but the material looked different for some reason. Evan smiled at Kurt and told him that there was a suit waiting for him too. Kurt looked at him puzzled, but Evan remedied it quickly and he pulled out another uniform from the locker next to his.

Evan tossed the uniform into Kurt's hands. As the blue elf caught the fabric, he realized it was made of leather and felt perfect against his fur. The majority of the suit was black, but along the area of his shoulders were red shoulder pads that reached the front of his suit. What surprised Kurt the most was how well the uniform fit him and how good it felt even along his legs and feet. The suit fit him perfectly, and Kurt was ready to see if the Danger Room lived up to its name.

He and Evan walked out of the locker from, with a disgruntle Scoot right behind them. As they made it to the Danger Room, the automatic doors opened up and revealed an enormous room that was odd shaped like an egg. As the stepped inside, Kurt noticed Mr. Logan standing in the middle of the room with a dispassionate look on his face. Even with that look on his face, Kurt could do nothing but stare at the man. The uniform Logan was wearing was much different from his and Evans, but it made him all the better to look at.

Logan's uniform was cut off just after the shoulders and gave off a nice view of Logan huge biceps. One of the things Kurt noticed about the uniforms was that they were made to fit the body. In Logan's case it may have been too tight. Kurt was able to see every muscle the rippled underneath the line layer of clothing. Kurt gulped hoping wasn't have _problem_ with his little tail. Kurt soon turned away knowing if he was like everyone else, he'd be as red as a tomatoes. When he turned around, Kurt missed the smirk that spread across Logan's face.

The previous night, after meeting the blue elf, Logan figured a good way to start was to catch the boy's attention. From what he could tell from their first meeting, the kid was impressed with him, so he decided to bulk up a little more. With him constantly working out, and his regenerative ability, he was able to build muscle faster than normal. He also asked Charles to let the kid in on the speed and agility course that was taking place that Saturday. Charles thought it was a good idea to see what Kurt may be capable of. Logan's plan seemed to work so far, but there was only two down sides to his plan so far. The first was Summers' seemed interested in the elf as well, and secondly was his now thicker body was cramped in the uniform he was wearing.

A few moments later the girls were coming into the Danger Room along with Beast right behind them. As Rogue looked over at the Scott, she notice Kurt was there as well and she turned to Logan. "What's he doing _here_? There is no way I'm letting my brother participate in the session. It's too dangerous," Rogue, said turning a sharp glare at Logan.

Kurt, who was happy to see his older sister, soon dropped his shoulders as his sister went on the war path, _again_. Even though Rogue's heart was in the right place, Kurt needed to grow up and something like this my help. Kurt lifted his head and looked towards his sister. "Rogue, stop it! I'm not a baby anymore; let me grow up. I want to try this. It's just an obstacle course trust me, I can do this," Kurt pleaded trying to save Logan from Rogue's death like touch.

Rogue looked at her brother bewildered expression. Kurt had never shouted at her before, but with the look he was giving her, it seemed she had no choice but let Kurt participate in the training session.

Once he knew he had won, Kurt smiled and turned to face Logan. Logan could only smirk and shook his head. '_This has got to be the brave kid here,'_ Logan mused but then turned his attention back to the X-Men's training.

"Alright now that that's out of the way, I want you all to line up. Today we gonna be testing your speed, reflexes, and agility. The course will be filled with traps and obstacles that you will have to overcome to get to the finish line," Wolverine said staring the runts down as he explained today's training exercise.

Kurt smiled to himself and he thought it wouldn't be too bad. From some of the things Evan told him, this would be simple.

"Oh and I forgot to mention no using yer powers and the first one across the finish line gets to skip next week's Danger Room session," Logan said as he turned to walk away from the group of teenagers. It seemed everyone was excited about the news. Even Kurt figured he'd try and win, just in case they try and get him to start coming to their training exercises from now on.

Hank shook his head as he figured Logan was doing this to get everyone to be at least somewhat competitive. He walked over to the smaller control panel for the Danger Room and started the obstacle program. "Alright guys don't get over excited, you know Logan's gift always come with a price," hank reminded them, but no one seemed to be paying him attention. As the countdown finished, everyone took off running. The first obstacle to appear of the wall climb, the wall was at least 30 feet high and two ropes were dangling in front of them. Kurt smiled to himself as dropped to his hand and feet and sped up in front of the others.

Kitty saw this and figured it was a challenge so she took off running as well to catch up with Kurt. While the two cats were running ahead, some of the others became discouraged; however they kept going because they knew that Kitty and Kurt couldn't keep that pace up forever. As Kurt and Kitty reached the wall Kurt quickly took hold of the rope and started climbing. Logan watched, as the elf seemed to jog up the wall with Kitty on his tail. This really impressed Logan, Kitty was the fastest one in the school, and Kurt was ahead of her and keeping her at a distance.

Once they made it up the wall, there sat a set of floating bars that stretched out for about twenty feet. Kurt smirked as he waited for Kitty to catch up. As she pulled herself to the top of the wall Kurt turned to her and said, "Sorry Kitty-cat but this is my domain, see you at the finish line!" With a strong jump, Kurt was able to grab the bar and swung out and caught the bar that. Kitty watched for a moment and growled under her breath. '_No way is that cat gonna show __**me **__up'_ Kitty yelled mentally as she took off after Kurt. At the pace Kurt and Kitty were going, Logan figured they'd be done in about three minutes or so but the next set of obstacles would take a more than just physical strength.

After clearing the bars, Kurt and Kitty slid down a firemen's pole to the ground and took off again. Both competitors wanted the prize, and both seemed to have the stamina to go for it. The next obstacle they came across was a spinning log, but that wasn't the only problem, underneath the logs was a pool of water. When the two looked out at the log, it only reached out about an eighth of the way to the other end. Then they noticed the other spinning logs that seemed to spin faster the further you went out. Kurt gulped at the sight, but with a free pass on whatever class was happening next week on the line, Kurt ran out onto the first log and quickly stepped across it.

Kitty having the same idea ran to the other set of logs and did just as Kurt did. The two warriors were half way across as they started losing their balance on the logs. Kurt then started moving his legs to the outside of the log and jerks the other leg as he did the first. His tactic worked as he made it across and soon saw the finish line about 90 yards ahead of him. He smiled and he looked back and saw Kitty just making it to log number 6 of the 8. Not wanting to miss his chance, he took off towards the finish line. Never noticing the laser alarm in front of him, he activates the last obstacle and the most difficult.

As Kurt draws closer to the line, something tells Kurt to stop. He obeys the mental command and luckily avoids a large sword that lands in front of him. He looked his left and notices a large robot with four arms looking down at him. The first arm was attached to the sword that lay in front of him, while the other three held a blaster, another sword, and a its last arm was a pole. Kurt looked at the menacing automaton and gulped again as he dodged another swing of its sword.

By this time Kitty made it across the logs and looked behind her and noticed the others had just made it to the logs. She mentally cursed the logs as she took off to catch Kurt. Soon she realized why she hadn't heard him shouting for victory. Looking at the automaton, she realized Kurt wouldn't be able to escape that things sight. She smirked and ran as fast as she could to get past the machine while Kurt kept it busy. As she neared the machine, she heard the sound of a gunshot and looked up. Before she could try and dodge, a net wrapped itself around her. Kitty soon fell knowing she couldn't get out without using her powers.

Kurt, who was still dodging the attacks, saw Kitty caught in the net. He wanted to try and help her, but the automaton wouldn't let up. Kurt looked around to see if he could fight the thing off but noticed it futile. Continuing to dodge, Kurt was backing up towards the spinning logs. If he didn't so something soon, Kurt was going to lose, and that was at the motivation Kurt needed to try one last trick. As the robot threw another attack with its pole arm, Kurt dodged it and turned his back to the automaton. Kurt then took hold of the pole arm and used every ounce of strength he had. Using the Judo throw technique he learned at an early age, he flipped the robot onto its back. Logan and Beast nearly dropped their jaws at the sight. Kurt's slim and tithe body was able to flip one of the best attack drones they had onto its back as if it was a piece of paper. Kurt on the other hand, turned around and took off in a dead sprint. His body was aching from fatigue, but Kurt was so close. Pushing his body to its limit, Kurt crossed the finish line in 5 minutes and 32 seconds.

Kurt smiled weakly as the others came up behind him not having to worry about the attack robot. Congratulations were passed around for the young cat and he thanked everyone, but then an odd sound caught everyone's attention. Jean was the first to turn around and saw the automaton was back on its feet. Jean thought it was going to return to its holding block, soon found out she was wrong as it took off running at the group. No one had time to respond as the machine fired nets at everyone except Kurt. The young cat was now sitting on the floor still out of breath, and no way to defend himself. The robot's cracked optics screens were red staring at the young limona. It raised its sword and began to bring it down.

Kurt then closed his eyes waiting for the strike, but all he heard was an odd sound. A split second later, Kurt heard and bamf sound again and still hadn't felt the sword. He cracked open his eyes and saw he was on the other side of the room and the automaton was searching for him. Kurt's heart rate picked up again as the robot spotted him and charged again. Kurt scrambled to his feet and started running.

The other X-Men watched in horror as Kurt ran for his life. Logan growled under his breath and brought out his claws and ripped the net to shreds. His tail stood up as he clenched his fists and ran after Kurt.

For those who are wondering why the other can't escape and help Kurt, the nets were made with a special lining that keeps an empowered limona from using their abilities. Logan's adamantium claws are not a part of his limona abilities so he can still use them.

Once he was close enough, Logan jumped the psycho-bot and drives his claws straight into its head. The automaton soon shuts down for good and Logan turns to a frightened Kurt. Slowly Logan knelt beside Kurt and asked if he was okay. Kurt was trembling didn't seem to hear him. Logan sighed and got closer to the distraught limona. He then wrapped his arms around Kurt and spoke softly into Kurt's pointy ear.

It took about half an hour for Kurt to stop trembling; giving the others enough time to get out of the nets and soon rushed over to Kurt. Everyone was shocked to see Logan so calm and caring about another person, but they all knew that someone had to do it. Once the boy was calm, Logan carried him to his room and quickly took off his uniform. After that he placed the boy into bed and waited for Charles to return.

Professor Xavier soon returned, after going into town to find a few pieces of art for the house, and when he heard about Kurt, he asked the young limona if he wanted to forget what happened. The young Wagner told the professor no and said that it was just another thing that life threw at him and he wasn't going to run from it. Logan smirked at the boy's bravery, but he felt that the kid needed protection from the thing life would throw at him.

Later that day Kurt was up and about walking around the mansion, when he came across Logan in the gym. He knew he should thank him for saving him, but he couldn't figure out how to. Carefully he walked into the gym and cleared his throat. Immediately Logan turned and faced the kid. He smiled and asked, "Hey elf, you feelin any better?"

Kurt nodded as he replied. "U-uh, yeh I'm fine. And thank you for saving me." Kurt quickly turned around and was going to leave but stopped when Logan called him by his name.

"You know you don't have to run from me. Stay, you've spent time with everyone else and talked so why not with me," Logan said smoothly.

For once in his face, Kurt's blush became so bad his fur began to look as if it turned purple, but nonetheless, Kurt went and sat on a bench and started a friendly chat with his new crush, Loan the Wolf.

_TBC…_

**Okay so what do you all think? This one took me a while, and I know I didn't mention much of Kurt's power but the next chapter it will be mentioned more. So was it good, bad, or is there something you wanna see? Tell me….Well TTFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anything else the only thing I own is the plot.

**Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoying yourselves. Well I take it you all liked my last chapter. So here's another one. This chapter will be dedicated to Ryu433 for his or her review on my last chapter. And now it's time to jump down the rabbit hole again. See ya later!**

_**Tropical Thunder**_

_Chapter 4: Bamf and Showers?_

It was another morning at the Xavier mansion, and again Kurt awoke early, but this time it was for another reason. When Xavier asked how Kurt liked staying at the mansion so far, Kurt said he really liked it and wanted to be treated as everyone else was. So this morning, Kurt was to help either one of the teachers or other students cook breakfast. With a stretch and rather large yawn, Kurt got out of bed. As he started walking towards the door, he flexed his tail and looked into his mirror. His dark blue hair was tossed and stood up in every direction. Using only his hands, Kurt tried his best to flatten his hair, but without much avail.

After giving up, we walked down the hall towards the kitchen. While walking, Kurt half-way closed his eyes as his body tried to go back to sleep. It took about five minutes to reach the kitchen and as he stepped inside, he opened his eyes. Normally Kurt would still be half asleep for anyone else, but with Logan standing in front of the stove with no shirt on, a noticeable five o'clock shadow, and muscles rippling under his skin, Kurt had no choice but to gawk at the sexy wolf. His mouth hung for a moment, but he quickly got his composure quickly so not to let Logan think he was some kind of gawking fan-boy. Even if the statement was true, Kurt would rather die than to let Logan know that.

Logan, who noticed the elf's scent when he was walking down the stairs, looked over at Kurt and betrayed his true feeling by letting out a sigh. Kurt was wearing an overly larger t-shirt that hung off his shoulder, and a pair of loose pajama bottoms. Though Logan was too focused on cooking breakfast to see Kurt stare at him, he could smell the slight arousal from Kurt, which made him very happy.

Taking the pan away from the stove he turned to Kurt and smirked. "Mornin elf, you sleep well," the wolf asked as he walked over to the fridge.

Kurt, who finally pulled himself back together, replied with a short answer. "Uh…yeh!" Though the replied sound similar to a squeak to Logan.

After finding the pancake batter, Logan closed the fridge and looked at Kurt. With a small smile, he motioned for the kid to come over. Kurt quickly walked to the older limona and asked how could he help?

Logan looked at the kid and stated, "Just mix the batter and if you wanna get fancy add a lil to it. The others never tastes the difference when they eating anyway." Kurt nodded and went to work making the batter for pancakes. He asked where the spices and chocolate chips were and Logan pointed him over to a small cabinet close to the fridge.

Kurt strode off and pent over to look into the cabinet. While Kurt gathered a few of the thing he wanted, Logan looked away from the bacon and sausage he was cooking and took a nice long look at the elf's round bubble butt. The wolf felt his hunger start to stir, but he pushed his perverted hunger down so he could at least get to know the kid first. Speaking of which, he really didn't know that much about him at all.

"Yo, elf I gotta couple question for ya, if you don't mind answerin'em of course," Logan said turning his head back to the food in front of him.

Kurt pulled his head out from the cabinet, looked over at Logan puzzled but answered, "Sure, as long as you answer one of mine first."

Logan pulled the pan off the stove's eye looked at Kurt. "Sure kid, whada want to know?"

Kurt thought about this for just a moment before a good question formed in his head. "Yesterday, you said that ze net everyone was caught in was made to block out zere limona abilities. If zat's true, how come you were able to use your claws?"

The question caught Logan off guard at first, but mostly because he wasn't sure if he should tell the kid everything about him so soon. After a minute and once he noticed Kurt's nervous fidgeting, he sighed and decided to tell the kid everything.

"I'll tell ya kid, but ya may wanna site down for this its kinda long story. First off your right about the nets, they are designed to neutralize limona abilities. However these claws aren't really a part of my limona abilities. It was around the time that the limona were discovered, humans feared us and wanted to wipe us off the face of the planet. At first developed machines known as Sentinels, but those things were programmed wrong. They were designed to protect humans, but the Sentinels took that literally, and with limona's still being humans, they decided to rule over humans to keep to their programming.

It took about 10 years, but they were able to destroy the Sentinels with help from the limona. While most of the world started to see the limona as a positive thing, some still saw us as freaks. A rogue group of scientists had soon discovered a rare but valuable metal; they called adamantium. The metal they found was indestructible and very resilient, so they came up with the idea to create a weapon made of their _precious_ metal.

Now here's where I come in. After trying to bind the stuff with a few humans and limona, their test came back negative. With only enough to try the procedure one more time, they looked for a limona that could survive anything.

They soon found out about my existence. My spirit, the wolf, gave me a rare and extremely powerful gift regeneration that was beyond anything anyone has ever seen. I can be shot, poisoned, cut, even torn apart and my body will heal itself. They caught me and tried their lil test on me. As you can see they succeeded but they knew I would never do as they told me so they wiped out my memories to make it easier to control me.

The turned out horrible _for them_ anyway. I destroyed the lab and everyone there when I woke up and left the place in ruins. I was found by a couple and they helped me get back some of my humanity.

I stayed with them for a year or so then left to live on my own. So basically, my metal claws aren't really a part of my limona abilities."

Kurt listened to Logan's story and started feeling guilty for bringing it up. Kurt looked away ashamed to know he made Logan bring up terrible memories.

Logan watched as Kurt's face turn away from him, and he quickly walked over to the kid and took hold of the kids chin with his thumb and index finger. Pulling Kurt's head to look at him, he stared into the strange but beautiful pale yellow eyes that belonged to Kurt. "Listen up kid, I told you all that cause I wanted to. Don't think for a second that you should bad about it. Yeh my past was bad, but I never look back at it like that. I always push forward, so don't think for a second I'm upset about telling you about me."

Kurt blushed under his fur once more and nodded. The young limona gulped as he stared into the sapphire blue orbs of Logan and smiled a bit. "Okay Mr. Logan…so are we ready for the pancakes yet," Kurt asked as a minute or so passed by and Logan was still holding onto his chin.

Logan then snapped out of whatever trance he was in and told him to go ahead. Kurt got off the counter he was sitting on and ran to the stove with the pancake batter in hand. Kurt happily began to pour the batter into a clean, oiled pan. Kurt was well into his cooking, that he forgot Logan was in the room. He swung his hips from side to side and began to hum a tune he heard while he was riding with Kitty the other day. While Kurt danced suggestively, Logan sat down on a stool and enjoyed the show. He enjoyed himself so much he let a smile grace his features.

After about 30 pancakes later, Kurt turned around and remembered where he was. He never ending blush returned full force. Logan somehow sensed the kid's awkward feelings and just shook his head. "Why'd you stop? I was starting to enjoy that ass of yours swings back and forth," Logan said with a smirk. Kurt's blush got worse after Logan's comment, so he did the only thing he could do to hide it. He turned around and placed the last pancake onto a platter and put the lid on it so the food would stay hot.

Kurt cursed Logan for getting him so flustered but maybe he could do the same to the world. Brimming with confidence, Kurt turned and faced Logan with seductive smile. Slowly he walked over to Logan, using his cat like grace to try and entrance the wolf. Little did Kurt know that his plan was working much better than he planned it. HYDRASATION Logan was sitting behind the counter and soon felt his pajama bottoms get uncomfortably tight. Once Kurt so at the other side of the counter, Kurt hopped onto the counter and turned so he could lay on it.

After getting comfortable, Kurt placed one of his hands onto Logan's chest and said, "If you like vat you saw zen maybe I should show you vat it looks like when I'm naked."

It didn't take long for young flirtatious words of Kurt to hit Logan's groin and for the wolf let a pleased moan. Kurt smiled seeing that Logan was enjoying, but the odd part was that Kurt was enjoying this just as much. Sure, he knew he had played this trick on guys before just to embarrass them but this time it was much different. He for some unknown reason wanted to have power over Logan.

However it seemed lady luck wasn't ready for the two of them to enjoy the other yet as a cough broke the chance over both of them. Kurt quickly jumped off the counter and looked to the doorway of the kitchen. His eyes widened to see a red to the face Kitty looking down at the floor. Logan glanced as well, but growled too low for either limona to hear him. '_Dammit! I needed two minutes and the elf would've been mine! Kitty is regret interrupting me next Saturday_' the disgruntle wolf thought as he planned on Kitty's demise.

Kitty who finally looked up and bashfully started to speak, "Ummm s-sorry to interrupt but breakfast starts in half an hour so you may wanna like go ahead and like get dressed."

Kurt soon started to turn purple again and wished he could find a fast exit to his room. The young limona got his wish as the sound of a BAMF rang in the kitchen. Kitty and Logan looked in the direction of where Kurt was standing, but only saw the remains a cloud of smoke.

While the other cat and wolf wondered where Kurt vanished too, Kurt was soon looking at the door to his room. Kurt jumped away from the door and looked around and tried to figure out where he was. As his nerves stopped panicking, he realized he was in his room. Taking one final breath, Kurt figured it would be best to ask Prof Xavier at breakfast. So with no further interruptions, Kurt quickly grabbed an outfit for the day and went left his room briefly to grab tow large and absorbent towels and went back into his room and readied for a shower.

While Kurt got ready for the day Kitty looked at Logan and yelled, "What happened to Kurt? He was like a second ago and now he's all vanished on us!"

Logan rolled his eyes at the girl but he was still wondering himself where the fuzz ball had vanished to. Walking out of the kitchen, Logan took a few good sniffs of the air around him. A smiled appeared on his face and looked towards the worry struck Kitty. "The elf's fine. Not sure how but he's in his room."

Kitty relaxed a bit but her relief turned into straight out furry as she stomped over towards Logan. She started to pointy her index finger at him and started talking. "Logan, I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing with Kurt, but I promise you if he's hurt anyway you'll wish he never had your healing abilities and trust me if Rogue finds out about it, nothing I do to you compare to what she may do. So think about that before you try to make Kurt just one of fuck toys got it!" Logan visibly paled at the mention of Rogue, knowing that if Kurt was hurt she probably has the best chance and killing him, and knowing her personality, she'd make it slow and extremely painful.

Before heading back towards her room, Kitty leveled the older wolf with another darkened glare. Logan gulped and shook his head. He knew he wasn't playing Kurt, he honestly wanted the elf for himself, but getting Kurt truly interested in him was probably going to be the hard part. Sighing the wolf started up the stair back to his room to get dressed.

In about forty rive minutes or so everyone was sitting at the table ready for breakfast. Once Kurt and Logan brought the dining carts and began to lay the food on the table, everyone got what they wanted and started eating. The first person to notice the difference in the cooking was Prof Xavier. He started eating one of the pancakes and tasted the difference. He remembered it was Kurt and Logan who cooked this morning and he could never remember Logan cooking pancakes with such a wonderful taste.

Looking over at Kurt, who was sitting across from his partner, Logan Prof Xavier swallowed a mouthful and began to speak. "Kurt? Are you the mastermind behind today's breakfast? If so I must say it quite one of the best I've had in a long time." After a few others took a bite of Kurt's pancakes, they were echoing Charles' words as they ate with new gusto.

Rogue smirked at Kurt and said, "Yeah I always told Kurt he'd make a great housewife."

Kurt blushed a bit and replied, "So I think it's good for both partners to have their own share in the housework. You know that Rogue.

Everyone laughed a little bit, but two of at the table were taking those words to heart. After breakfast Kurt and Logan took up the dishes and headed back towards the kitchen. Things seemed to be forgotten between the two, as they worked in silence but Logan's question from before reappeared in his mind.

"Yo elf, I never got to ask my question from earlier. Mind if I ask now," Logan asked slowly still wandering if the kid was upset with him from before.

Kurt turned his head from the sink of hot water and answered with a shirt yeh.

Logan took a small breath as he asked, "So uhh you and Rogue and brother and sister by birth, so how is it you have a German accent and she's has a Southern one?"

Kurt gave Logan a puzzled look then realized what the older man was asking. "Oh! Rogue and I have ze same mozer, but not the same fazer. Our mom ever found her destined mate, though she zought she did. Rogue's fazer was around for about 2 years then left, and around the time he left my mom was pregnant wiz me. My fazer was from Germany and I got my accent from him as rogue got hers from her dad. My dad left us when I turned six, but I really can't remember him all zat well."

Logan looked at Kurt and noticed that he seemed a little forlorn about his dad leaving him at such a young age, but an idea popped into his head that my perk him up.

"Okay now that I know a lil more about cha' how bout we go out on a date?" Logan asked with a beautiful smile on his face.

Kurt was too shocked to answer right away, but he nodded and replied, "Zat would be great! I mean if you like me zat's fine, but I ummm will need to find somezing a lil more appropriate."

Logan shook his head and told Kurt he was fine in what he had on, but to bring two beach towels and his swimming trunks. As Kurt smiled to himself about his date with the sexy Mr. Logan, Logan himself smirked as he heard the sound of stomping feet leaving the kitchen area. '_Gotta love enhanced smell and hearing. Take that _Summers_ Kurt is _mine,' Logan possessively thought as he looked back at Kurt with a smile replacing his smirk.

Once they finished cleaning the dishes, Logan told Kurt to meet him in foyer around eleven and they'd head out. With Kurt being the responsible brother that he was, Kurt told Rogue (more forced to tell Rogue by Logan) that he was heading out with Logan. Rogue seemed fine with it, which brought up the question in Kurt's mind why would she say it was fine with Logan but do almost everything in her power to stop him from going out with Scott? Not bothering to question his luck, Kurt went to his room and started to primp a little for Logan.

It was around 10:20 when Kurt began to get extremely nervous and paced around his room. He was having second thoughts but the part of him that really wanted this date was tell him not to quit just yet. Letting out a sigh, Kurt wondered where Logan was now, and within a second, Kurt heard the same strange Bamf sound from before and found himself in someone's bathroom. Kurt blushed not knowing who he had teleported in on, but he heard a gruff humming coming from the shower and recognized the voice to be Logan. '_Okay I don't know what's going on but I hate this stupid disappearing trick I keep doing,_' Kurt mentally yelled as the shower stopped. Logan the stepped out of the shower stark naked and noticed that Kurt was in his bathroom.

Kurt looked towards Logan and saw the beautiful sculpted body he had no choice but to admire and turned purple again. Logan didn't seem to mind as he shrugged his shoulder and grabbed a towel. Taking a glance at Kurt, Logan asked, "You gonna stay in here all day or you gonna come into my room?"

_TBC…_

**Okay so here's another chapter! Hope you all liked it. I know that was a horrible place to cut off but I gotta save some for the next chapter…okay so tell me do you like it, hate it, suggestions you wanna see? Tell me! Okay the well its TTFN….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its other incarnations. I only own the plot itself.

**Okay so I hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I know a lot of you are ready to kill me for ending it that way, but like I said I had to save something for this chapter. And as a heads up, in the next chapter the story will be headed for a nice tropic island where everything goes wrong from there.**

_**Tropical Thunder**_

_Chapter 5: You are so Dead!_

Kurt stood in the middle of Logan's bathroom wondering why Logan hadn't freaked out about him being there. After a minute or two he followed Logan into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Looking around, Kurt noticed that the older man wasn't as wild as he may have thought. Logan's bed was neatly made, with red and black comforter and pillows to match. Logan even had a picture of an angel hanging up against the wall. The angel looked as if he was praying and with beautiful cloud covered sky as a background.

While Kurt was looking at various things, Logan grabbed a pair of swimming trunks, a slightly tight wife beater, and slipped on a pair of sandals. Looking back at his bed, he noticed Kurt wasn't watching as he had when he was stark naked. He sighed a bit and started towards Kurt. Sitting on the bed next to Kurt Logan started to feel nervous about taking the younger boy out.

Mustering his courage, Logan looked at Kurt, who in turn faced him , and said, "You ready to head out?"

Kurt smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled the heavier man to his feet and pulled him to the door. Logan smirked as the kid dragged him around.

Now Kurt was pacing in his room, Scott was fuming in his own room about the situation with Kurt and Logan. '_Danmit, that cat should be swooning over me, not some overgrown dog! How I can I show Kurt that I'm a better choice over Logan? Hmmm…wait, maybe I can interrupt their little date and make a mess of it. Kurt will think Logan was doing this as a joke and will come crying to me_,' the vicious dragon limona thought. Scott could only think of one person who may help him, but even with their help, this may come back to bite him in the ass.

Deciding it was worth it, Scott left his room and went looking for Jean. Jean was always a sucker for romance, but there were certain things she shouldn't be touched, one was an older guy dating a younger kid. Now two or three years didn't make much difference to her, but with Logan being undefined in age and Kurt being only 16, Scott figured she'd have a field day with breaking them apart.

As he reached Jean's door, he knocked lightly till he heard the sweet sound of Jean's voice tell him to come in. Once inside, he noticed Jean sitting at her vanity brushing her long red hair. He smiled and said, "Morning Jeanie, you look lovely as always."

From where she sat, Jean closed her eyes and sighed, but never stopped brushing her lovely long locks. "Alright Scott what is that you want? You only come visit me in my room you wanted something. What is it today," Jean said as she slowly opened her eyes.

Scott shook his head knowing that the psyche would have figured him out by now. "Okay so I was going to check up on Kurt after breakfast and I overheard him and Logan talking. Logan was asking him out on a date, but didn't say where he was going to take him," Scott said worried, but not the way Jean was going to be as he told her.

Jean's eye grew to the size of dinner plate as she stood up and yelled, "WHAT!" Inwardly Scott cheered knowing that Jean was in big sister mode and wouldn't let Kurt go out now.

Jean left her room quickly looking for Kurt hoping that Logan and the sweet kid had left already. Even though Jean knew Logan was a good guy, she also knew about his inner beast, and a young limona such as Kurt would be a delectable treat. As she reached his Kurt's room, she knocked on the door, but didn't get answer. Once she knew he wasn't inside, she sent a telepathic message to Scott telling him to look for Logan. Scott did as he was told and went to the older limona's room.

Scoot knocked and waited, but didn't get an answer from Logan. Scott growled underneath his breath, thinking that the two would be gone by now. Scott turned around and went to look for Jean. He was going to suggest that she find Kurt telepathically, knowing it be that fastest way to find him.

Kurt on the other hand was sitting in Logan's Jeep as the older man was driving and let the radio play. Not so surprising that Logan like to rock n roll and Heavy metal music. The ride was quiet for a while, but soon Kurt's curiosity took over. "Umm….Logan, vere are ve going?"

Logan looked back at Kurt and gave the kid a small smirk and gave him a simple answer, "Someplace nice." Kurt pout at Logan, and folded his arms over his chest. The expression was too cute as far as Logan was concerned . "Don't worry kid we've got about another hour worth of driving to do. Oh and if you get hungry I packed something to eat in the red cooler in the back."

Kurt looked into the backseat and sure enough there was a red and blue cooler. Kurt peeked inside the red one, and saw a variety of different types of foods. Logan really didn't know what Kurt would like so he asked Storm to make anything quick and simple to make. She agreed, but he never told her what all the food was for so she thought he was going on a date with someone from Bayville.

Kurt grabbed one of the sliced sub sandwiches and started eating on that. Within a few minutes of finishing the sandwich, Kurt was sleep. Logan smiled as he watched the road and thought Kurt looked peaceful while sleeping.

By the time Jean was able to get a lock on Kurt and Logan, the pair where twenty minutes away from Logan's desired destination. Jean quickly grabbed Scott and the two jumped into Scott's car and took off down the road.

Once Logan pulled up to the off road pathway, he woke Kurt up so the younger one wouldn't be crabby once he parked. In a few minutes, Logan parked at the edge of a thin wood line. He quickly got out of the car and grabbed the cooler with food and walked out of the forest. Kurt followed Logan carrying the bag of clothes Logan told him to bring. As Kurt stepped out of the forest, the sunlight blinded him for a moment. After a moment his eyes became use to the bright lights and Kurt was treated to the sight of a beautiful beach shore. The sand glistened in the midday sun and the water sparkled with the color of a sapphire. Kurt couldn't believe that such a beautiful beach was located here, but when he looked at Logan the older man smiled and asked, "So do you like it?"

Kurt showed how much he loved the private beach by running to the crystal clear water. Logan smirked as he dropped the first cooler to the ground and went back to get the second one.

While Logan set up a spot for him and Kurt to relax, Jean and Scott were getting closer by the minute. However once they reached the off road path, Scott put the car into a dead stop. After being shaken by the abrupt stop, Jean glared at Scott and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? We need to hurry and get to Kurt. Logan and Kurt shouldn't be left alone like this. I can't believe Rogue actually let Kurt go out with Logan so easily. She damn near threatened to use her full power on you if a single hair of Kurt's was out of place."

Scott shuddered at the threat sense he had been on the receiving end of Rogue's touch. Turning back to Jean, Scott replied, "Yeh, I know that, but we want the element of surprise so why not sneak up on them from here?"

Jean considered the idea and nodded in agreement. However she still had to have the last word. "That's a good idea Scott, but I know you too well remember, you only suggested that because you didn't want your car to get dirty." With a smirk placed on her angelic face, Jean got out of the car and started walking through the forest. Scott followed her grumbling about damn psychics.

Kurt had been playing in the refreshing, but salty water for ten minutes, but he saw no sign of Logan going anywhere near him. Kurt pouted as he looked back to the rest area Logan set up and saw the wolf laid out on his towel with no shirt on once more. Kurt blushed as he looked over Logan's large muscled frame and dunked his head under the water.

Logan on the other hand was happy just watching Kurt splash around in the water, and found it ironic that Kurt's animal spirit is that cat, but here the kid was playing in the water like it was his home.

After another few minutes, Kurt got bored of playing in the water by himself, so he turned to face the beach and called to Logan. "Mr. Logan, come on play with me!"

At that moment was when Jean and Scott reached the beach and heard Kurt calling for Logan. Jean and Scott looked at each other with panicked expressions. Trying not to let themselves be caught, they stayed low and watched from a safe distance.

Logan's head shot up from lying on his stomach and looked at Kurt a confused puppy look. Kurt laughed at the expression and called to Logan again. "Mr. Logan, come play in the water with me!" Logan then gave Kurt an annoyed look then replied, "Sorry elf, I don't do sea water. It messes with my tail. So unless you're gonna shampoo this thing tonight the answer's no." Kurt faced showed the disappointment me felt, but still Logan remained on the beach.

Scott glared at Logan for hurting Kurt's feeling. '_That idiot! Kurt's wants you to join him in the water and you so no cause your tails gonna get wet?' _Scott thought angrily.

Kurt turned around and looked out into the water. 'V_ell zis sucks. I vanted to play viz Mr. Logan and he doesn't vant to get his tail vet,' _Kurt thought unhappy about Logan's decision. Then an idea popped into his head. He turned around and called out to Logan once again. "Mr. Logan you said zat if I vash your tail tonight, you'll come play vith me?"

Logan looked back at Kurt and looked at the kid oddly before he replied. "Yeah that's what I said why?"

Kurt smiled as he ran out of the water and back to Logan. He squatted in front of him with a smile and said, "Vell zen, consider yourself vashed! Now come on and play viz me." He tugged on Logan's larger fore arm with his same beautiful smile. Logan rolled his eyes and got up as he replied, "Alright, alright kid I'm coming, but your washing my hair for this too."

Kurt smiled as Logan got on his feet and happily chirped ok. Running back into the water, Kurt threw some of it on Logan. Logan dodged the little sprinkle of water with a small laugh and went further into the water and sent a wave of his own at Kurt. The younger cat had no way to get escape the wave and was drenched in the wave. Kurt laughed it off and began splashing Logan back.

Jean actually watched the two and soon began to change her mind about the couple. It seemed that Kurt was able to bring Logan's carefree side out and that was no easy task. She smiled as she watched, unlike Scott. The longer he watched, the more his jealously grew as Kurt and Logan had fun. He figured now would be a good time to try and ruin the date so he focused his eyes and removed his shades. A crimson beam of energy was released and soared over Kurt and Logan's heads. The beam hit the water far from them, but a larger wave was created as a side effect. As he smiled at his work, Jean physically hit him and yelled at him mentally for doing that.

The two beach goers soon heard an explosion and looked out to the ocean and saw a lager waved heading towards them. Logan didn't waste any time as he grabbed Kurt and took off running for higher ground. The wave would cover the small beach in a few minutes . Scott then released the waved was bigger than he wanted it to be and took off into the wood line, with Jean hot on his heels.

As Logan ran with Kurt in his arms bridal style, he saw an area near the wood line that would be high enough to keep them safe. However Kurt was struggling and found a way out of Logan's arms. Logan turned to the elf and yelled, "What are you doing? That waves gonna be here any second. We have to get to higher ground."

Kurt turned around shouted, "But you spent so much time making all that food for us, I'm not gonna let it go to waste!" With that said, he turned around and ran back to their site. Logan groaned at Kurt's answer, but thought it was kinda sweet of the kid to care about. With another groaned, Logan ran after Kurt.

Once he got to Kurt, the smaller boy was dragging both coolers towards him. Logan looked out and noticed the wave had lessened a bit, but it was still too high for them to be safe. Once he made it to him, the wave was already hitting land.

As Kurt looked out, he saw the waved coming down and straight for him and Logan. The older male took Kurt's hand away from the cooler of drinks and told him to drop the other one and run., but to Kurt it wasn't the food that was important, but the preparation that Logan took to make sure that were well off for the day, that's why he wanted to try and save it. A tear fell down Kurt's face, and he hugged onto Logan.

'Z_is is all my fault. If I hadn't gone back for ze stupid food, Logan vould be safe. Please, vatever powers zat are out zere, please safe us. I don't vant to lose Mr. Logan just yet. I just got him,' _Kurt silently prayed.

As the tidal wave came crashing down, Jean tried her best to protect Kurt and Logan with her telekinetic powers, but the force of the wave was too much for her. In that instant, she could no longer sense either of them. Tears fell down her face and she dropped to her knees.

Scott who was petrified with fear watched as the wave swallowed his beloved nightcrawler into the depths. He could only watch as everything blended. However fate decided this wasn't enough punishment for Scott as Jean got back on her feet and punched the dragon in the face. She saw the dragon fire his attack to try and create a wave that would cause their date to be a wash out, but he allowed his anger to fuel the attack and caused the exact opposite of what he wanted.

Jean's face wore a perfect fury. Even with her abilities she knew she couldn't help Kurt and Logan, but Scott had a chance to save, them but in his own cowardice, he let them die. Jean punched Scott with all her might several times as tears ran down her face. She yelled how he was a monster and that everything was his fault, Logan and Kurt's death were his fault. When he didn't answer, she looked into his mind and saw his subconscious was beating Scott up for doing what he did. Then she saw that Scott was longing for Kurt as well and that it was his jealousy that led him to ask her for help, and not actual concern. She left his mind and called to him. There was nothing left but to tell the others and hope Rogue wouldn't kill Scott.

Jean took Scott's hand and led him back through the woods.

_***This would be a great place to stop, but I think you all would hurt me for ending it here.***_

The sound of the waves crashing against the sand was heard and a gruff voice groaned in pain. The last thing he remembered was a tidal wave about to hit him and a weird _bamf_ sound. That was all he could remember at the moment, as he looked up and saw a blue fuzzy kid laying close by him and cooler.

Letting out another groan, Logan sat up and looked around. For some reason, he and Kurt were laid out on a rock terrain above the beach area. Logan knew the beach area like the back of his hand and knew that the cliff formation was a good eight miles away from where he and Kurt were last. Figuring he was dead, he pinched his arm to make sure, but felt the pain so death was out for now. Once he was back on his feet, Logan looked Kurt over and called his name a few times.

After a minute or so, Kurt moaned a bit and started to wake up.

The one or two times Kurt moaned as he got up acted as a conductor to Logan's more perverted self as his swim wear started to tighten. '_Danmit not now! I just escape death and my body wants to play 'hide the bone' with Kurt,'_ Logan thought as he groaned.

By now Kurt was sitting up and looked at Logan groggy and confused. "Vat, vat happened back zere? All I remember vas praying for someone to save us and now I vake up here," Kurt asked Logan. Logan looked at the kid and replied, "Don know, all I know was I heard a weird sound then I wake up here." When Kurt heard Logan mention the weird noise, he asked him how it sounded. After explaining the sound, Kurt looked at Logan and told him, "Uh, Mr. Logan, I think I just may have teleported us to safety. I don't know how I did it but it's how I got into your bathroom this morning. I wanted to know what you were thinking, then I _bamfed_ into your bathroom."

Logan looked at the kid suspiciously, but it did make sense. In the Danger Room Kurt did just seem to vanish for a second, and he didn't smell Kurt in the bathroom until he stepped out. Now they were eight miles away from the place where they were supposed to die. He sat down next to Kurt and pressed a kiss to the younger boy's cheek. "Well then, thanks for saving me elf," Logan said.

Kurt turned a deep purple as he turned his head away from Logan, but then he saw the red cooler and pulled it over. As he opened the lid, all the food was still inside. Without a second to think, his and Logan's stomach chimed in that they wished for the contents. This time Logan blushed and turned his head away.

While Kurt and Logan ate in a relative peace, Scott and Jean started their trip back to the mansion with their bad news.

It was nine o'clock when Rogue pulled up to the mansion and parked her car. She quickly got out of the car with a smile on her face. Rogue had gone out earlier to an old door store to find an old book she had heard about, but she was unable to find it, but with the help of the store's owner, she was able to find another book store just an hour and halves drive away from Bayville. Upon walking into the mansion, the normally homey aura seemed to have died. Even Rogue and her slight gothic personality shuddered at the cold feelings she was feeling. As she walked further into the house, Prof Xavier called to her and asked her to join the rest of the students in the living room.

Rogue did as she was asked and saw Jean, Kitty, and Storm in tears. Evan simply sat on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were blood shot and dulled by pain. Hank was nowhere to be found, but Rogue had the feeling that he had heard about whatever this was and was working in the lab to keep himself from falling apart. Rogue saw Scott and noticed of all the people in the room he was the worst off, everything about the proud dragon now seemed to have vanished and really placed with a grim and pale being.

Watching the depressing room, an uneasy pain crept into her body as she saw no signs of Kurt or Logan. Gathering her courage she looked at Prof Xavier and asked, "P-professor, where's Kurt and Logan?"

Prof Xavier looked up at Rogue and sighed before he began. "Rogue I'm sorry to have to tell you this but earlier today your brother and Logan were out at a small beach. Scott and Jean followed them to keep an eye on them, for what reason is unknown to me, but Scott's glasses slipped from his face and a optic blast was released into the ocean. The blasted created a miniature tidal wave, and Logan and Kurt were unable to get away."

In that one instant everything froze. Rogue's pale skin faded even more and resembled that of a ghosts. Her eyes dulled to considerably and held no feeling of life in them.

Thing remained that way for only a moment before Rogue moved at incomparable speed towards Scott. No one was prepared for what happened next. Rogue pulled her fist back and punched the dragon in the face. The thing that surprised everyone was not the fact that Rogue punched Scott, but was the power that was behind it. Scott easily fell to the ground and never had the chance to defend himself as Rogue straddled his chest and threw punch after punch to Scott's face.

After the initial shock, Jean quickly went to Scott's aid. Using her telekinetic powers, she pulled Rogue away from Scott, as Rogue bellowed at him. "You bastard! You took him from me, you took my little brother, and I'm gonna fucking kill you! You fucking bastard that was the only brother and you took him from me. Nothing's going to stop me from killing you! I will make sure of it!" As Rogue continued, everyone saw the unstoppable stream of tears pour down Rogue's face. Kurt was her blood brother and she loved to boy dearly, no blamed her for attacking Scott. Kitty had already grabbed Scott's spinal cord for what happened, and was forced to let him go by Prof Xavier's telepathy.

After holding her for almost twenty minutes, Jean's powers became strained as Rogue struggled to get free and try to rip Scott limb from limb. In that time Scott was sent to the infirmary, but no one tried to get close to Rogue. Most remembering her abilities and didn't want to become a victim of her touch. Prof Xavier soon noticed Jean straining, and acted quickly. Knowing Rogue would need time to mourn, the professor used his powers to put Rogue to sleep.

Once his mental probe had taken effect, the doors to the mansion opened again. Jean and Xavier were the first to notice the new disturbance, but then gasped as they recognized the mental presence that had just entered. Kurt and Logan came walking into the living room area and soon felt the gaze of almost everyone in the house on them.

Kurt shrunk under the gaze, but before he could move, Kitty and Evan ran at him and tackled the boy to the ground. Kurt groaned in pain and looked at Kitty and Evan. The two looked as if they were crying and he quickly asked, "Hey guys, why are all you crying?"

Kitty looked up at Kurt and more tears spilled from her stinging eyes and she hugged the boy tighter. Evan straightened up first and replied in a shaky voice, "Kurt we heard what happened at the beach, and Jean said that once the wave hit land, she could sense you or Logan anymore."

Logan looked down at the kid, and then turned to Jean. "Yeah, uh, I can explain that. Kurt used his ability to teleport use to safety at the last second. So when we vanished you probably lost touch with us."

Relief soon washed over Jean as she ran and gave the older limona a hug. Logan accepted it awkwardly and asked how she knew about it. Jean then explained –leaving out details about why Scott wanted to follow them in the first place- that she and Scott just wanted to make sure Kurt was okay. Logan didn't like the explanation but accepted it knowing if anything more than that happened, Kurt may have needed protection from the wolf within him.

A moment later, Kurt was on his feet again and rushed to his sister's side. She was asleep on the couch. To her brother, she was ghostly pale not, a pathway of tears now marked her face. He caressed her hair lovingly and hoped that when she awoke she would forget what happened.

Kurt sat by Rogue's side for the better part of two hours, with Logan standing just outside of his bedroom. A tear rolled down Kurt's face, as his faith in his sister's awakening was starting to fade. It was after another few minutes of silent crying a tear fell onto Rogue's cheek. The tear seemed to be enough as Rogue groaned and started to wake up slowly.

Kurt looked at his sister in awe, as she woke up completely, then threw himself at her. Rogue soon found herself with a lap-full of blue fur. When she looked down, she saw Kurt and she quickly returned the hug just as an animatedly. Kurt nuzzled Rogue's neck and told her what happened at the beach, but the reaction he got from his sister was a laugh instead of the confused expression he thought she would get. Rogue looked at Kurt and started to explain why she wasn't all that surprised by him teleporting.

"Kurt, after your _Awakening_, you caught a very bad cold. Me and mom took care of you, but while you were sleep, you would sneeze and end up at different places. One time you had one strong sneeze and teleported me and you to Uncle George's house. Mom thought you were too young to start training on your powers so she kept a close eye on you, but after that you never teleported again so mom thought it would be for the best not to tell you."

Kurt stared at his sister and laughed alongside of her. "Hey Rogue, do you think if I asked the Professor, that I could stay here at the mansion and train myself?"

Rogue gave Kurt a warm smile and told him maybe, but it was late and they needed their rest. He smiled and wished his sister a good night. Rogue got and wished him the same and left the room.

As she closed the door, she looked around and said, "Logan I know you're here so show yourself."

The wolf sighed and stepped out of the shadows and looked at Rogue. Before he could do much else, Rogue took hold of his sister and pushed him against the wall with strength Logan never thought the girl had. The terrifying glare he got from her was something that Logan never wanted to see again as it became instantly freezing in the hallway. "I'm only gonna tell you this once Logan. Kurt means a lot to me. So take this as my only warning If you as much make Kurt shed a single tear of pain and don't correct it as that tear falls, I'm going to drain your body of it healing abilities and had you over to my mother. Oh and FYI, our mom's Mystique Wagner, formerly known as Mystique Le'Stat."

Logan's face soon drained of any color it once had as Rogue identified who her mother was. Mystique was known throughout the limona world as the best shape shifter and assassin at one point in history, but was now an agent for S.H.I. E.L.D. With her messaged delivered, Rogue smiled and wished him goodnight. Logan watched the girl leave and shuddered as he soon realized were the girl got her personality from. Before heading to bed, Logan opened the door to Kurt's room and saw the elf was sound asleep in his bed. A smiled spread onto Logan's face, then he left the room.

_TBC…_

**Okay so another chapter down and a lot more to go. So how did you all enjoy? Bad? Good? Let me know what you all want to see. Oh and here's a question I want everyone to answer. Does Evan have uke potential?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I know that mikepd used Kurt's German accent, however, I cannot remember when I have him talking to put it in the and since I am trying to get a least one more chapter as soon as possible, I will most likely try to use it. I am also trying my best to make these long chapters and I apologize if they are shorter than you are used to in this story.

* * *

><p>The rest of Kurt's first week was uneventful. However, Rogue hardly left his side and Logan was being distant from some reason. Kurt didn't understand why the wolf was avoiding at almost every chance he got. The cat started to think that Logan hated him and that upset the young man very much.<p>

Kurt was currently talking to his mom on the phone. "Yes, Mom," Kurt said. "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt in the slightest bit. You know Rogue would have killed someone by now, if I was hurt. No, you don't have to come up here. Yeah, I've made a few friends. Mom please, you've already given the talk. Ok, love you too Mom. Bye."

Kurt flung himself on his bed. What was he going to do now? Kurt really wanted to talk to Logan, but every time he tried Logan would make some story and run. Was he scared of Kurt could do? No that could be it. Logan's ability was much more dangerous than Kurt's any day. Was it something Kurt had said or did when they had went out? No, it could be that. Then maybe it was that Logan didn't like Kurt anymore. Yeah that had to be it. Didn't it?

There was a knock on the door. "Go away," Kurt said. "I'm going to take a nap." The knocker however was apparently hard of hearing for whoever it was kept knocking. "I said go away," Kurt growled. "I want to talk to you." "Can't this wait for a while?" "I really want to talk to you." Kurt sat up and flicked his tail, "Come in then."

"Uh…Hey Kurt, how are you doing?" Kurt flicked his tail, "Ok, I suppose. Have slight headache. If you came to apologize again, you don't have Scott." "Yeah," Scott said rubbing the side of his neck, "but you almost died and there's really not much one do to make up for that." "You're not going to let this go anytime soon are you?" "I just feel bad about all of this," Scott said.

Kurt looked at the man in front of him. He knew that Scott Summers was a proud dragon and that it pained him to apologize even if he was in the wrong. So, why did he keep apologize for something he really didn't have any control of? "It is fine," Kurt said, "You didn't have any control over what happened at the beach. I don't blame you and I do not think that Mr. Logan does either."

"Kurt," the dragon said moving closer, "Have you heard about it yet?" "Heard what?" "Well," Scott said. "Mr. Logan, Evan, Kitty, and Jean are being sent out on a mission." "They are," Kurt said. "Yeah," Scott said. "Even and Kitty doesn't know it yet though. So don't be upset that they didn't tell you." "When do they leave," Kurt said. "Next week," Scott said. "Don't know how long they will be gone." Kurt stood up. "Excuse me," he said as he brushed past Scott. Kurt missed the smirk that was that was forming on the dragon's face.

"Come in," Logan said. "Mr. Logan," Kurt said, "I heard….." "Shut up," Logan said. Kurt trembled at the coldness in Logan's voice. "What do I have to do?" "What," Kurt said. "Didn't I make it clear," Logan said. "I don't…" "Shut up," Logan said. "I cannot believe you are so easy. You would have been so easy to take on that beach and doing what I wanted to. You are just too trusting. I bet that you are a little whore."

"No, I….." "Yeah," Logan said, "You must be a little slut with how you went so willing with me." "What…..Why are you saying this?" "I wanted a good chase and you are not worth it." "A chase?" "Yes," Logan said. "I don't want to chase after someone that has been someone else's." Kurt stumbled backwards. "No…..I'm not…..I haven't…Why" "Shut up and get out you little whore."

Kurt ran down the hall, not watching where he was going. He just had to get away. He wanted to forget all of this. Why did Logan say that? He was not a whore. He had never been with anyone. Why did Logan say those things? What did he do wrong?

Kurt ran into someone. "Sorry," he muttered. "What's wrong," Scott said. "It's nothing," Kurt replied. "What's made you so upset," Scott asked. "It's…..it's…," Kurt said. Scott bent down and put his hand on Kurt's head. "It's ok," Scott said soothingly, "You don't have to say anything." Kurt sniffed and looked at Scott. "I'm sorry for running into you," he said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." "It's alright," Scott said. "No one got hurt. Nothing is broken." Kurt bowed his head, "Yeah. That's right." "Come on," Scott said pulling Kurt up, "I want to show you something."

Scott did not let go of Kurt's hand as he guided Kurt. They walked out the back door and into the woods nearby. "Where are we going," Kurt asked. "You'll see," Scott said. They walked further into the woods. After a while, they started slowing down. Kurt guessed that they were close to their destination. They stopped as they cleared the woods.

What Kurt saw made his jaw drop in amazement. "I knew you would like it," Scott said.

* * *

><p>What did Scott show Kurt? Why was Logan acting like that? Why is the monkey trying to steal my computer?<p>

Come back to find out.

I am sorry if you found it short. I am trying to make it as long as possible and fighting the urge to not leave a cliffhanger too soon in this story is hard for me. I just love cutting chapters short when a good cliffhanger comes up. I will try to update as soon as possible. Until then lebewohl.


	7. Apologies

So terribly sorry for not updating in like a gazillion years…My family had a really tough time last year…Between my mom having a heart attack and six bypasses to my sister graduating and having to move all her stuff to me almost passing focusing on my studies among other things like my pet tree eating my flash with my stories on it. My stories have regrettably gone hungry over the last few months. However, it is now Spring Break and in between helping my parents move stuff out and wrestling my windows, I will hopefully update very, very soon. Keep your fingers crossed and wish me good luck…


	8. Chapter 7

Kurt gaped at the scene. He had never seen something like this before. How could he possibly not know that this was here? It was so, well incredible. Scott smirked at the reaction, "I am guessing you like the view?" Kurt nodded. "It is incredible." "I come here to clear my head when I can too angry or upset. You seemed like you need to clear your head of something," Scott said. Kurt frowned. He still could not believe what happened.

"Thank you Scott," Kurt said. "Anytime," Scott said slightly laughing. Kurt stared at Scott foe a second before joining in with the laughter. How could he feel so bad and yet still laugh. Scott put his arm around the cat's shoulders. "You are not alone," Scott said. "You can talk to me whenever you want to." "I will," Kurt promised.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So where have you been," Rogue asked. "Around," Kurt said, "Here, there." "Where would around be," Rogue asked. Kurt smiled and said nothing. "Come on," Rogue said grabbing Kurt's arm. "Where are we going," Kurt asked. "Shopping, you so need to some new clothes," Rogue said. "No, I'm good," Kurt said moving back. "I'm not gonna take no for an answer," Rogue said grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him to the garage.

Kurt sighed as he realized that he didn't have a choice. The cat had always hated going shopping. He had thought that Rouge had too. However, almost every time he had spoken to her when on the phone, she was just about to go shopping, was shopping, or had just got finished shopping.

"Don't I have a say in this," Kurt said as Rouge pushed to the car. "Nope," Rouge said, "you're the younger brother and I'm the older sister, which means you have to do as I say." Kurt slumped in the seat. He really didn't like shopping.

"This would look so cute on you," Rouge said holding a shirt up to Kurt's body. "Yeah," Kurt said pushing it away, "If I was ten." Rouge put the shirt back. "Is something wrong Kurt?" "No," Kurt said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away. "Kurt, did something happen?" "No, nothing happened."

"Hey Rouge, where's Kitty at?" "Somewhere you're not. Now leave us alone Lance." Kurt turned to look at the boy talking to his sister. He had long brown hair. The boy really won't look out of place at a junkyard with his attire. His friends, Kurt amused they were, won't either. "Aww come on Rougie," said the smelly boy. "Don't be so rude." "Why don't you go catch some flies; better yet poisonous ones." Kurt's eyes widened. Rouge had never talked like in front of him. Rouge wasn't mad but furious. Kurt had never seen her like this.

Kurt grabbed his sister's sleeve, "Rouge? Come on, let's go." Rouge ripped her arm away from Kurt. "Oh, oh, oh," the smelly boy said. "What do we have here?" "Looks like a monkey," said the fat boy. "You're one to talk, Frankie," Rouge said. "You look like a reject ape." "Why you," Frankie said raising his fist. "Knock it off, all of you," a girl said walking up. "They started it," Frankie said slightly pouting. "Yeah," the sewer boy said. "No they didn't," the girl said. "We all know that you were the ones that started this fight and now is the time to end it." "But Wanda babe," sewer boy started. "Shut up Toad," Wanda said. "And as for you Lance, either go join the X-men or forget about Kitty." The three boys said nothing. "Good now get back to shopping," Wanda said. The three trooped of in different directions. "Sorry about all of that," Wanda said. Rouge glared at her before saying, "Don't worry about. Guys can be a handful to deal with." "Speaking of which," Wanda said looking at Kurt. "Oh this is my little brother, Kurt," Rouge said. "He's visiting for a while." "I see," Wanda said. "I'll see you around Rouge." "Bye Wanda," Rouge said. "Come on let's go somewhere else to shop."

Kurt followed his sister out of the store. "What was all that about," Kurt asked. "They're the Brotherhood," Rouge said. "Try to stay away for those guys. They are nothing about trouble." "What did they want with Kitty," Kurt asked. "Lance and Kitty came for the same town," Rouge said. "They grow up on different sides of life. Lance is nothing better than a thug but the two are attracted to each other. Lance even went as far as to stay with us, though it didn't work out well. We were to…um…strict for him." "Do they still see each other," Kurt said. "Don't worry about Kitty," Rouge said. "Lance would never hurt her and the others are too scared get near her. Then there's Wanda. She's kinda the leader of the group. We haven't heard much from the since she kicked Pietro out of the house." Kurt was pretty silent for the rest of the shopping trip. Between the frustration of Logan being a jerk and Rouge's verbal fight with the Brotherhood, Kurt was completely exhausted. He wanted nothing better than to go back to the mansion and take a nap.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Logan growled once again as he looked in the mirror. He remembered talking to Scott about bikes early that day and Jean had walked in to ask Scott a question about something…But everything else was a blur. What had happened? He felt like he had had a dream that he couldn't remember. He also remembered feeling angry and sad. But what happened after that?

Logan growled as he punched the wall. There was a knock on the door. "What," Logan growled. "Dinner's ready." Someone called. "Fine," Logan growled as he opened the door. There was a squeak and the kid ran off upon seeing Logan's face. "You know, you should use that look for Halloween," Beast said. "Or at least model so a mask can be made of it." "Back off," Logan growled. "Someone's touchy today," Beast said laughing. Logan swung his hand in the ape man's general direction. Completely knowing that Beast would dodge it. "Want to talk about what has gotten you so vexed?" Logan grunted. "If you say so," Beast said finally falling silent. He knew not to pressure the man into talking. He had tried to once and ended up in an almost full body cast for half a year.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Scot smirked as the teachers passed. Logan and Kurt had no idea want was going on. His partner in crime didn't fully understand what was happening either. The deceiving dragon wanted to keep that way too. He didn't really want to screw over Logan, but Scot wasn't going to let him take what he wanted. He wanted Kurt so bad that it was almost killing him. Scot's plan was going smoothly. He was confident that no one would or could stop him.


End file.
